closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Video Chile
1st Logo (1980s-1989?) Logo: On a blue starry space background, the screen flashes as a blue square (with rounded edges) flips towards the screen. The square has lines with a silhouette of the company name in the middle. "VIDEO" flies in from the left and "CHILE" flies in from the right. They are both yellow with black borders. They rest in the silhouette. As this happens, the flash goes away. The logo disappears and as this happens "presenta" flies in upward to the middle of the screen. The stars animate as this happens. On some videos, the warning screen has the starry space background, and after it goes away, the logo animates. FX/SFX: The flash, the flipping square, "VIDEO" and "CHILE" appearing, the "presenta". Music/Sounds: An electrical rock theme with a phaser sound when the logo appears. It plays during the warning. A male announcer says the company name among other things. Availability: Seen on tapes in Chile from the company. Scare Factor: Low. 2nd Logo (1989?-1995) Logo: On a blue/black background, the four sides of the square fly from the screen and form. Then "V", "I", "D", "E" and "O" fly in from the top and go inside the square one by one. Then "C", "H","I", "L" and "E" fly in from the bottom and rest under "VIDEO", spelling "VIDEO CHILE". Then a white shadow with lining appears behind the company name. The form is as the same as the first logo. Then the logo eases back to the upper right corner of the screen. As this happens, a blue strip with lines throughout it fly in from the lower-left corner and disappear and come in from the upper-left and stops near the logo. "PRESENTA" flips in from the bottom. FX/SFX: The logo forming, the flying in of the strip. Music/Sounds: An 80s-style electric piano tune. Like before there is an announcer spiel. Music/Sounds Trivia: The music isactuallyan extended version of the intro music of the Brazil Elections 1988 for Rede Globo. Availability: Seen on videos from the company in Chile that were produced at the time. Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo (1995-2004) Logo: On a black starry space background, "VIDEO" in white and a yellow arch pans away from the screen sideways. The arch flies under "VIDEO". The camera faces "VIDEO" as the arch turns upside down and flies forward then eases back. As this happens, a blue rectangle comes from the lower right behind "VIDEO". "CHILE" flies in from below and searchlights appear at the top. The arch rests on the rectangle while "VIDEO" and "CHILE" move to the top and bottom of th e rectangle respectively. Then a walkway with searchlights appears at the bottom. The walkway moves to the bottom of the logo and the top searchlights shine on the logo. Purple/orange clouds appear on the background during the animation. The searchlights move a bit then the logo freezes. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A synth tune with drums. The tune starts at the warning and right before it begins, a drumroll is heard, then the music gets powerful. Music/Sounds Variant: An early variant has the music from the second logo. Availability: Seen on VHS and later DVD prints from the company in Chile. Scare Factor: Low.Category:Home Entertainment Category:Chile